


No Need For Words

by LouRandom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, post-hug scene, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: They seldom needed words to express their feelings. They did so with their actions during the day and fervent touches in the dark of night.





	No Need For Words

**Author's Note:**

> My god, that scene shook me  
> I have another batch of ideas in my head to expand on some of the other amazing Ragnarok scenes but I can't seem to get the hug scene quite out of my system. 
> 
> So. Uh. Enjoy? (Again) If you're not tired. (I know I'm not)
> 
> Thor Ragnarok limbo on my [Tumblr](fantasystoryteller.tumblr.com) at the moment

Thor’s emotions had always been written on his face, and Loki was exceptional at reading them. Exceptional at perceiving his brother’s true feelings (sometimes even better than Thor himself) and noticing either the sincerity or the falseness behind Thor’s wide smile and joyful tone.

Thor, in turn, was the only one (except for, perhaps, their mother) who could see through the God of Lies’ trickery and deception. The skill came with time, of course; that trick with the snake was a shock Thor was never going to get over, and time and again, Loki’s illusions imitated reality to such a degree that even Frigga’s magic sometimes failed at spotting the truth. But little by little, Thor had learned to read Loki’s gestures, learned to understand his smiles and smirks and scowls, learned to attune to Loki’s magic and decipher its intricate strings.

All that considered, they often had no need for words to express their feelings; silence would speak volumes.

*

Such was the time they first discovered this mutual fire between them—the night after Odin had chastised Thor for his unacceptable conduct in front of the Vanir diplomatic mission. Thor had been brash and uncaring about matters of politics and although he was barely of age, Odin had ‘expected more’ of him, rather than the ‘sore disappointment’ he had been ‘forced’ to witness.

Thor was brooding, of course. He locked himself in his room after the debacle and Loki had to slip inside from the shadows, failing to startle Thor but irritating him with his presence.

Thor’s silence seemed to scream at him to leave, yet Loki stayed, sitting on the bed beside his brother and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. A small means of comfort, but _something_ nonetheless.

It was as if a haze had fallen then, Thor’s eyes locking with Loki’s, hands gripping and removing clothing, mouths caught up in a passionate yet clumsy dance of teeth and tongues. Loki was far less experienced with this then, having harbored considerably less interest in books than carnal pleasures… unlike Thor, who moved against his brother roughly, inciting Loki’s moans and breathless gasps. His hands moving deftly, Thor rid Loki of all remaining clothes and unraveled his brother bit by bit, fucking him hard into blissful oblivion, then holding him softly under the covers as Loki came back down from his high.

They seldom needed words to express their feelings. They did so with their actions during the day and fervent touches in the dark of night.

 *

The night before his coronation, Thor realized something about Loki was off.

As he fucked his brother, slow and tender for once, watching him writhe with pleasure and savoring his incoherent moans, Thor noticed tears gathering in his brother’s eyes. He knew they were not from pain or discomfort, but rather some emotional distress. He drove the thoughts bothering Loki away by speeding up and thrusting into Loki in earnest, drowning them both in unending waves of ecstasy.

They lay awake for a long time, exchanging swift glances and soft caresses.

 _Nothing will be the same now,_ Thor gauged his brother’s thoughts from Loki movements and wandering eyes, filled with worry and a tinge of sadness.

 _You’re not ready for this, foolish brother,_ was what Loki actually thought, knowing full well what such words would make Thor do to become a more suitable ruler: nothing at all.

His brother wasn’t capable of change unless driven to it by force, and that was exactly what Loki had planned for him.

The next day, everything fell apart. Whether words truthfully spoken that might would have helped anything, they’ll never know.

 *

“I’m here.”

Loki’s voice is like music to Thor’s ears and yet the shock is enough to make his mind go completely blank. He smiles and makes a hesitant step towards his brother, unsure what to do now, what to say.

“I half-wished for you to be an illusion, brother.”

Thor’s smile is warm and he is fully intent on elaborating why. There is happiness and pain warring in his heart: he’s overjoyed to have Loki back, finally, and yet the misty future may hold another excruciating betrayal, Loki’s yet another departure which would leave Thor absolutely wrecked.

Thor means to ask (beg) Loki to stay, to ask for (demand) a promise from him to fight by his side forever, to hug (make love to) Loki and never let go—

But in the seconds Thor gathers his thoughts and lets the dubious words hang in the air, Loki’s expression turns from hopeful to stoic, he nods briefly and disappears before Thor can finish taking another step.

He curses and calls for Loki to return.

His words remain unanswered.

 *

Loki seems to have left the ship and Thor can’t help but feel like mourning all over again, his emotions distraught and agonizingly painful. It isn’t until Korg mentions he’d seen Loki roaming the ship’s makeshift hospital to help heal the severely wounded that Thor snaps and, returning to his chambers, repeats Loki’s name over and over again like a prayer (which it is, in some way) bound to reach the deity in question.

“Loki, come _back_ ,” Thor grits through his teeth with a touch of desperation.

His words are followed by a tired sigh from behind him and he turns to greet Loki’s irritated gaze and aloof expression.

“You called, _your majesty_?”

There is this mockery again and Thor, livid, pins Loki against the wall, muttering, “ _Why_?” into Loki’s ear.

“You said—”

“I wasn’t finished!”

“But I—”

“You never _listen,_ Loki…” Thor says, shaking his head.

“I’m listening _now_ ,” Loki challenges and then almost regrets it as Thor speaks every word he’s been holding back.

“I love you” and “Stay” feature prominently in Thor’s feverish speech. Loki has no idea how to muster the courage to answer the first and the promise to stay Thor yearns to wring from him seems far too difficult to give.

Though Loki wants to.

Desperately.

They kiss and it feels like fire, burning, bruising. Too much. So _good_.

Loki melts in Thor’s arms as the latter throws him onto the bed and makes love to him, fast, and rough, and _perfect_. Loki comes with his brother’s name falling from his lips, and Thor follows soon after, riding out their orgasms until they collapse, pliant and sated, and _together_.

“I promise...” Loki starts and stops, knowing there is one thing that is more than capable (and quite likely) to make him leave Thor once again. “Only death will make us part, brother.”

Thor kisses him and whispers words of thanks into Loki’s ear.

“I intend to keep that from happening for another few millennia at least.”

Loki chuckles darkly.

“Lady Death disagrees, I’m afraid.” He takes a shuddery breath. “He’ll come and—you have no idea the power he—”

Thor presses a thumb to Loki’s lips.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“The truth? You want me to lie?”

“You _are_ the god of lies,” Thor tries to tease.

“This is but an illusion of peace,” Loki insist, trying and, it seems, failing to make Thor understand. “What’s coming is a terrible disaster. Ragnarok will pale in comparison.”

“This apocalypse we will prevent, brother,” Thor argues, ever stubborn. “I promise you.”

Loki prepares to protest but the words die in his throat when he registers the raw sincerity in Thor’s eye imploring Loki to believe in a better future. Loki grins, despite himself, and gives in. If the world is to end anyway, he decides, he might as well say the most important words.

“I love you,” he utters, barely audible.

Thor hears him, though, and draws him closer into the warmth and security of his embrace.

They need to speak no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can now go to sleep with my mind at peace, looking forward to my 4th time watching Thor Ragnarok in another few hours (the obsession is strong in this one, yes)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and thank you for reading :3


End file.
